queuess_lorefandomcom-20200213-history
Queue bot
queue__bot was a bot that used to manage the points system and more before it turned into the QueueClicker game. No one has seen it since. Influence on Lore Basic Lore queue__bot was created in the summer of 2019. It used to manage the points system and execute commands whenever prompted. There weren't very many commands when it was used. The most notable were: * !leaderboard - Showed the entire leaderboard for points (removed as the website it led to no longer functioned) * !top - Show's the top 5 people on the Point's leaderboard * !quote (add) - Says a random quote from a list of added quotes. Adding the word "add" after quote let's you make a new quote * !gamble (number of points) (all) - Takes the number of points you put in and gives you a chance to make back double or triple the points you put in. Adding the word "all" will take all of your points for a chance to win double or triple the points you had. * !duel (name of user you want to duel) - You would challenge someone else in chat to a duel with the win-loss ratio being 50/50. (removed) * !nuke - Resets everyones points back to 0. Only Quibsy has launched a nuke so far. (removed in order to update to the QueueClicker game without nukes going off all of the time. Has been confirmed to come back once Points Revamp 2 happens on November 6th.) * Various Sound Quotes Aside from the removed commands, all of them would be given to QueueClicker. War against gamerz128 It also had a very clear bias against gamerz128. Although the reason for this is unknown, it's possible that this was because of all of the retarded dumbass acquired taste quotes that came from gamerz. Proof of this bias was shown whenever gamerz entered a duel. Despite his best efforts, queue__bot, no matter what, would always declare his opponent as the winner. This feud lasted until queue__bot was replaced Being Replaced queue__bot's future was starting to look very grim as QueueSS was adding new commands to it. While this would otherwise be a welcome addition to the bot, it was becoming apparent that the new code was starting to affect the performance of the bot. Eventually it's time was up, and Que made it seize function. QUEUECLICKER IS QUEUE__BOT??????? Despite what was mentioned before, there is evidence that suggests that QueueClicker is actually queue__bot in disguise since QueueClicker does much of the same to gamerz as queue__bot did. Evidence is as follows: * A new function was introduced in the form of throwing rocks at another player called !throw (username). Whenever it was thrown at gamerz, it would always hit, sometimes doing critical damage. Then !throw (username) (all) was made which let you throw a maximum of 10 rocks at someone. When thrown at gamerz, so many of the rocks would hit him. * When gamerz learned about the "Gamerz Wannabe" achievement and announced his dedication to obtaining it, time stopped, leaving him at 342 hours watched, making the achievement unused. It's speculated that QueueClicker was the one behind the time stopped. * As gamerz was just about to ascend with 100 million ascension points (which would give him the Leviticus achievement) QueueClicker crashed. He was still able to get the achievement, but it's likely that QueueClicker did this on purpose to slow him down. ok so maybe that was because Que was trying to fix the bot while people were using it but still fuck you QueueClicker No one know's why queue__bot is in disguise nor how it can carry out it's functions if it's supposed to be outdated. Some speculation leads to queue__bot being in disguise to keep getting back at gamerz for his quotes, and it can do its new functions most likely because it took parts of Stay_Hydrated_Bot (the most recent bot that Que had at the time) to apply to itself, building itself to be a better A.I.. If this is true, then queue__bot/QueueClicker is a murderer of its own kind.